vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
LegoManVR
Who is LegoManVR? LegoManVR, or mostly known as "Lego" and sometimes "LegoMan", is known to be the youngest member in the VRChat community. He is a all-around, nose booping streamer who has a passion for meeting new people and hanging around with friends like KuriGames, Kirbynite, and a few other known people and streamers. He's mostly known to hop around worlds if bored, but you might have seen him in many of Kuri's streams, playing games, roleplaying, or just being Lego. Lore Biography/History LegoManVR only has two RP characters, one that has a finished description but not used and one that he uses for the Detective series. LM-28 LM-28 is one of the members of Detective KuriGames' team, a A.I warrior who has 5 forms known as marks. He began as a handy unit that was sent to KuriGames two years ago and his main program is to assist KuriGames and his A.I /Sneaky/TiKi when it comes to cases. throughout his time, he was upgraded into mark 2 as a engineer who fixed and created new gear for his team. a year later, he emerges into Mark 3, which makes him a large and powerful Chaos Raptor space marine mech which was his most used mark. Mark 4 however, shrinks him and makes him become a replica model of Stylet from "Frame Arms" but with the ability to shoot two giant beams from his hands.This year, LM has been given Mark 5, which is a model that replicates the B.O.B model design, equipped with 6 cannons(3 on each arm) and stronger. LM-28 has been going through these changes for quite sometime, even had mark 1 and 2 removed due to lack of usage. LM-28 still serve his time helping “The Renowned Detective” and his team if /Sneaky/Tiki isn’t around to help. He even hangs around with the Detective's son NekoKillzone and Kittvn and was even nicknamed "Lego" by Neko based on his initial. During to Vengeance Ark, he seemed to vanish as if he was never there along with the team, as Kuri began to seek for vengeance. He was mentioned however during a conversation between Kuri and Neko, as Neko as said that he hasn't been turned on for a long time until now. Lego has finally been activated after 10 years, with his marks now being outdated, he finally meets the “Demon” that he used to know as the detective quoting,“Evening detective, or should I say, Demon.” Now with him seeing Kuri again, along with old friends like Fritz, Sky, and Neko, he was accepted into the team. Because of technology advancing and his marks falling behind into being outdated, he was told that he will be getting a new human body to help his friends. As for now, LM-28 has returned once again. Watakashi Watakashi was born in a village where Neko people known as Nekoids lived peacefully. Kashi lived with her grandparents after when her parents mysteriously disappeared after her birth. It wasn't until one day when demons attacked her village and kidnapped her to become their servant along with other neko children. Watakashi refused any of the commands and ended up with a ripped off tail and a scratch to the eye. That eye than gave her abilities of a demon but only on the right side of her body. Kashi used this ability to escape and found a fire martial artist name Rinto, years later she was ready to go out and help people with this ability and even looking for adventure. Trivia * Lego always boops when it comes to some of his friends because some of those friends always booped him when he was on desktop. * LegoMan usually perfers for people to call him "Lego" since its quick and simple. * Lego doesn't always do many things for popularity, but to actually have a good time with people who have the same fun he does * LM-28‘s initials represent Lego’s steam user account LegoMan28 Gallery Legoman-0.png|LegoManVR with Zoey Cakes Legoman.png|LegoManVR with Kimple VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-05 18-05-30.800.png|LegoManVR with Artsy VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-02 01-05-19.823.png|LegoManVR with Kurayami Category:Characters Category:People Category:Neko